Known diuretic agents include thiazide diuretics such as chlorothiazide or hydrochlorothiazide and loop diuretics such as furosemide or ethacrynic acid. These agents are useful to increase urine volume and electrolyte excretion by inhibiting reabsorption of water and electrolytes from renal tubules. However, these known diuretics are not satisfactory in that they are liable to cause hyperuricemia which often results in interstitial nephritis or gout due to deposition of uric acid in tissue of living body. Therefore, there has been need to develop diuretics which can promote excretion of not only water and electrolytes but also uric acid. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,184 disclose benzodioxole derivatives such as 5-benzoyl-6-chloro-1,3-benzodioxole-2-carboxylic acid, 5-methyl-6-nicotinoyl-1,3-benzodioxole-2-carboxylic acid and the like which are useful as a diuretic agent.